Libre
by ElisaD92
Summary: Ya nada era lo mismo, ni el leer la hacía sentir igual, hasta encontró la forma de sentirse bien, de sentirse libre.
1. Chapter 1

Este será un fic de dos capítulos, quizás.

Espero que lo disfruten, y es totalmente M, así que están advertidos.

...

El sonido de sus zapatos por los pasillos se escuchaban como un sonido único, afuera podía ver a algunos niños de primero y segundo jugando en la nieve, eran pocos, quizás el resto estaba buscando refugio del frío en sus respectivas casas, la mayoría del colegio se encontraba en Hogsmade, por ser día sábado, y el fin de semana antes del famoso baile de invierno, este año se celebraría como algo especial, único, el primer baile que se hacía en el colegio después de la guerra.

La verdad no tenía ganas de asistir a ningún baile o algo así, se lo había dicho a McGonagall, pero claro, por ser el premio anual, tenía que asistir – palabras de la directora – Por lo que ahí, ella abriría el baile con su compañero de Torre.

Ginny estaba emocionada por ir a comprar un vestido para el baile, y le insistió a la castaña toda la semana para que la acompañara, pero las fiestas solo la dejaban más melancólica. Y a la pelirroja también, estaba consciente de ellos, pero ella prefería disfrutar, o por lo menos, aparentar que estaba disfrutando. Así que al negarse Hermione, Ginny fue con una muy emocionada Luna a elegir un vestido.

El año había sido lento, tortuoso y lleno de melancolía. Como nunca, estaba sola, a Harry y a Ron les habían ofrecido un puesto seguro en el departamento de aurores, por lo cual debían asistir a la academia, sin pensarlo Ron aceptó, como no, era su oportunidad para formar parte de las filas de los aurores, su sueño, según el mismo, Harry lo había dudado puesto que no estaba seguro de que eso era lo que quería, pero no estaba listo para volver a Hogwarts después de tanta muerte, por lo que después de meditarlo, aceptó entrar a la famosa academia de aurores. La invitación también había sido para ella, el jefe de los aurores se mostró muy interesado en tener al trío de Oro trabajando codo a codo con ellos. Pero ella se negó, explicando que sus sueños siempre fueron trabajar en el ministerio, en el departamento de Leyes específicamente, por lo que quería terminar sus estudios en Hogwarts y presentar sus EXTASIS. Este dejo la invitación abierta.

De verdad extrañaba a sus amigos, Ginny y Luna eran excelente compañía, no lo podía negar, al igual que sus compañeros de casa, Neville, Dean, Seamus, Parvati e incluso Lavender. En general, todo el alumnado se sentía en una deuda con ella. Y lo podía sentir , y se sentía horrible.

Llegó a su destino y se encontró la biblioteca vacía – tal como esperaba – con un movimiento de cabeza saludó a la señora Pince y esta le respondió mientras hundía su mirada en un libro. Por ser el día tan especial para todos, nadie había querido acercarse a la biblioteca, no habrían evaluaciones hasta vuelta del receso por lo que estaba segura de que nadie la interrumpiría. O al menos eso esperaba. Se acercó a su lugar favorito, la mesa que estaba apartada de todo, casi invisible. Alumbrado escasamente por una lámpara que daba la iluminación perfecta, y con un movimiento de varita hizo aparecer una taza de té. Un té para beber y un libro para leer. Perfecto.

Durante lo que llevaba del año, lo que se encontraba sola, pudo conocer más de sí misma, había necesitado algo en que sentirse libre, los libros ya no eran lo mismo, amaba leer con todo su corazón y cuando lo hacía solía sentirse lejana por un momento, solía sentirse bien, pero después de la guerra los libros no fueron suficiente. Necesitaba otro pasatiempo, algo que fuera de ella, algo que la alejara aunque fuera por un momento de sus pasatiempos y sus fantasmas del pasado. Y lo encontró. El sexo.

Nadie hubiese imaginado que la aburrida Hermione Granger hiciera esas cosas, probablemente Harry y Ron pensarían que ella era un ser asexual. Pero no. Después de finalizar la guerra viajó, sola. En busca de sus padres, ahí los encontró, estaban felices y para su sorpresa habían adoptado a dos niños, un niño y una niña. Pequeños. Estaban radiantes. Por lo que con el corazón hecho pedazos, decidió dejarlos ahí, felices. Ella sobraría. En vez de regresar a su casa decidió continuar su viaje y fue cuando se encontró con nadie más que Viktor Krum. El había sido quien la introdujo a todo esto. Le había mostrado los placeres del buen sexo. No podía decir que había sido amor, pero si cariño, por supuesto, y las veces que pasó fue cuando más sintió. Se sentía viva. Otra vez.

Cuando volvió a Hogwarts había pensado que sería una año eterno, aburrido, ya que había vuelto a su monótona vida. Pero fue cuando se le ocurrió. Viktor no era el único hombre del mundo y si el sexo con él la había hecho sentir tan bien, ¿Habría diferencia si se acostaba con alguien más? Probablemente no. Entonces así lo decidió. No era complicado seducir a la población masculina del colegio. Para nada, a la primera los tenía comiendo de la palma de su mano. Y así, por su cama pasaron diferentes compañeros, Blaise Zabini, Dean Thomas, Zacharias Smith, Cormac McLaggen … en fin, muchos, no podría nombrarlos a todos. Le gustaba el sexo y sabía que no había nada de qué avergonzarse.

Un ruido hizo que se moviera incomoda en su silla – La estaban observando, estaba segura, y fue cuando un olor llegó a sus fosas nasales. Uno conocido, un aroma que la hacía estremecer solo a los recuerdos – Nott – susurró.

\- Pensé que había pasado desapercibido, gatita – y ahí frente a ella estaba nada más que Theodore Nott, alto, pálido, con el cabello negro y desordenado, unos ojos que parecían dos zafiros puestos en una cara masculina y perfecta. No había forma de describir a Nott sin usar la palabra perfecto.

\- Sí, claro – cerró los ojos y cerró el libro que había intentado leer –

\- Por qué no fuiste a Hogsmade – el ojiazul rodio la mesa y se agachó a la altura de Hermione –

\- No tenía ganas – respondió escuetamente la castaña tratando de no observar sus ojos, sabía que si lo hacía, estaría perdida, adiós tarde de lectura.

\- Debiste acompañarme – se apresuró a decir el ojiazul al momento que con su mano de manera delicada hacía que ella lo observara. – vi a Weasley y Lunática solas, así que asumí que estabas acá.

\- Ya te dije… - se dio vuelta para encararlo - .. que no tenía ganas –

\- Segura? – bajó más el volumen de su voz y se acercó al oído de la castaña - por qué puedo hacer que te den ganas en un momento – y tras decir esto mordió el lóbulo de la oreja de la castaña.

\- Theo … - suspiró Hermione cuando sintió los labios del pelinegro besar su cuello

\- Te deseo tanto – murmuró a su oído mientras las manos del recorrían las piernas cubiertas por un jeans –

\- Enserio? – preguntó la castaña con una sonrisa de lado, en verdad lo sabía, sabía la reacción que tenía ella en los hombres, pero con Nott, era diferente, era especial, y de verdad que le encantaba.

Sus labios se unieron sin decir más, fue un beso pausado, sus labios ya se conocían, pero cada vez que lo hacía estaba segura que sentía un sabor diferente en el – caramelo – el día de hoy. Sintiéndose poderosa mordió el labio de su compañero, este sonrió y aprovecho el momento para profundizar el beso y hacer que sus lenguas se encontraran y como siempre, ambas se enfrascaban en una lucha que ninguno quería perder.

En un movimiento rápido Theodore la tomó en brazos y la sentó en la mesa para que quedaran a la misma altura, botando todo lo que había en la mesa en ese momento, pero poco le importaba la verdad. Sin desaprovechar un momento la castaña comenzó a quitar el chaleco que traía Nott dejando al descubierto una camisa azul que combinaba perfectamente con sus ojos. Se volvieron a besar y sintió como Nott acariciaba con sumo cuidado su cintura, bajando por sus caderas y sus muslos, tan lento que parecía tortura, pues ya se sentía húmeda con la sola idea de que el pelinegro la hiciera suya en la biblioteca. Continuaron besándose mientras las manos de Theodore subían por su torso, acariciando su piel y sintiendo suaves espasmos al sentirlo.

El sweater de Hermione ya estaba en el piso cuando sin darse cuenta su blusa fue arrebatada y antes de sentir el contacto del aire con su piel el pelinegro ya estaba devorando su cuello otra vez y tocando sus senos por encima del sostén. En ese momento en un movimiento el ojiazul se acercó más a ella, poniéndose entre sus piernas, aun estando con pantalones podía sentir que tan excitado estaba, y vaya que lo estaba.

Un suspiró más sonoro que los anteriores salieron de la boca de la castaña sin poder controlarlos más. Y un gruñido salió de la boca de su compañero como respuesta, y en ese momento su sostén voló, y sus manos fueron reemplazados por su boca, lamiendo, succionando, mordiendo. Para Hermione esto era el paraíso, se sentía maravilloso. Y no pudo evitar suspirar su nombre – Theo… -

Y sin más palabras el pelinegro le quitó el pantalón dejándola solo con sus bragas puestas.

\- Dime – le respondió el incorporándose de nuevo y acercándose a ella, mientras que con una mano tocaba su intimidad que más húmeda no podía estar.

\- Hazlo – le susurró con las mejillas rojas –

\- Que quieres que haga – volvió a tocarla por encima de la ropa interior –

\- Tócame – y sin más le quitó las bragas y comenzó a tocarla, se sentía exquisito, solo Theo sabía tocarla así, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el pelinegro se perdió, se agacho y comenzó a comer de ella. Lamiendo lenta y tortuosamente su centro, dedicándose especialmente a su clítoris. Y esperándolo introdujo un dedo en su interior. – aaah … - un jadeo salió, sintiendo su orgasmo a la vuelta de la esquina –

\- Hazlo, quiero sentirte como te corres en mi boca – le dijo y ahora la comenzó a penetrar con la lengua mientras con su pulgar tocaba su clítoris.

La mezcla entre su forma de hablar y las caricias que le estaba proporcionando hizo que sin demorarlo más se viniera con un sonoro gemido. Apenas había alcanzado respirar de nuevo cuando ya tenía a Theodore entre sus piernas y besando sus labios, sentía su sabor en su boca y estaba más que excitada con eso.

Pongámonos a la par – le dijo observándolo directo a los ojos y saliendo de encima de la mesa, agachándose y quitándole los pantalones a su compañero. Paso sus manos desde las piernas, pasando por el bulto que hacia su miembro, recorriendo su perfecto abdomen y llegando a su cuello, ahí lo observó y lamió su boca y sin dejar que este le respondiera volvió a agacharse y con suma sensualidad, que solo sentía cuando tenía sexo, lo miró a los ojos al pasar su lengua encima de la ropa interior negra de su compañero –

Un gruñido suave se hizo presente – quieres matarme, gatita –

Y eso bastó para que ella le quitara la ropa interior, y ahí, erecto e imponente se encontraba su erección, era enorme, se humedeció los labios de la sola idea de volver a probarlo. Y observándolo directo a los ojos, comenzó a lamer la punta, dando lamidas por toda la extensión, succionando y acariciando de manera ruda, posesiva, como solo se sentía al tener sexo.

En un movimiento el pelinegro se levantó y la volvió a dejar sentada

\- No aguanto, necesito estar en ti – y sin nada más que decir la penetró, de una estocada, provocando que ambos jadearan al mismo tiempo.

Sentir a Theo dentro de ella exquisito, el sonido que hacían sus cuerpos era un sonido simplemente erótico, sentirlo entrar y salir la volvía loca, se movían rápido, con hambre, cuando estaban juntos eran uno a diferencia que cuando estaba con cualquier otro hombre, Theo era especial.

En un movimiento puso sus las piernas de la castaña en sus hombros para poder profundizar aun más, si es que eso era posible, como pudo Hermione tomó su varita y puso un hechizo para silenciar esa parte de la biblioteca, y de paso un hechizo anticonceptivo para ella. Y cuando lo logró comenzó a gemir sin más, gemir, gritar. Y cuando pensaba que no podía más …

Estás tan malditamente estrecha – gruñó el pelinegro y comenzó a acariciarle nuevamente su hinchado clítoris, no necesitó más que unas estocadas más para hacerla venir, otra vez, en un deliciosa y sonoro orgasmo que la hizo estremecer desde los dedos de sus pies hasta el último pelo de su cabeza

\- Hazlo … - le susurró la castaña tras morder su labio inferior, y sin esperar al pelinegro se bajó de la mesa y se puso de espalda, dejando su trasero al descubierto – acaba adentro … - le susurró coqueta

Un gruñido fue la respuesta del ojiazul y tomándola por la cadera comenzó a penetrarla más y más, moviendo la mesa en el proceso, gruñendo cada vez más fuerte y deslizando una mano para continuar acariciando el clítoris de la castaña –me voy a ir – le murmuro entrecortadamente

\- Hazlo , hazlo, hazlo – le contesto acaloradamente la castaña, presa del placer

Y en un sonoro gruñido el pelinegro se dejó ir.

\- Eso fue … wow – Se estaban arreglando la ropa-

\- Si … lo fue –sonrió la castaña –

\- Me encantas – se acercó posesivamente a la castaña y la tomo por la cintura tomando sus labios presos –

La castaña suspiró contra sus labios y los mordió coquetamente.

\- Es tarde –

\- Sí, tengo hambre – sonrió Theodore – aunque podría conformarme con volver a comerte –

La castaña se sonrojó en respuesta – vamos a comer … juntos –

\- juntos? – preguntó el ojiazul sorprendido –

\- seguro – sonrió ella – somos amigos verdad?

En una media sonrisa el pelinegro se acercó a ella y besó su frente escondiendo una sonrisa melancólica

los mejores – y la abrazó a lo que ella respondió su abrazo. El escándalo en el comedor esta noche sería grande.

...

Yyyy hasta aquí.

Podría dejarlo hasta ahí, pero falta que aparezca mi amado rubio platinado, obviamente ya sabrán quien es su compañero de Torre. Jiji. Espero les haya gustado. Déjenme su opinión en un lindo Review.

Besos y abrazos *-*


	2. Chapter 2

Una semana, una maldita semana llevaba sin poder dormir bien, sin despertar sudado, nervioso, cansado, y todo por culpa de esas "pesadillas". Desde el comienzo de la guerra no había ni una sola noche en la que no hubiese tenido una pesadilla del mismo sufriendo, llorando, hiriendo a los demás. Los fantasmas de su pasado estaban ahí para quedarse, y el aprendería a vivir con ellos. Su madre era su pilar más grande, y el de ella. Su padre estaba cumpliendo su condena en Azkaban, y con el dolor de su corazón sabía que se lo merecía. Quizás cuando saliera, si salía, cambiaría, posibilidades.

Pero volviendo a sus pesadillas, con ellas podía vivir, podía dormir, pero estas, oh no, estas eran diferentes. El las llamaba pesadillas, pero ¿eran realmente eso? Pues mirándolo desde un punto de vista crítico, no, no lo eran. Pero es que acaso podía llamarse un sueño agradable soñar con tu enemiga jurada. Con ella, con Hermione Granger, el cerebro del Trío Dorado, la ratón de biblioteca, la sabelotodo, la niña de los dientes de conejos, esos y mil nombres más que podía ponerle a la amiguita de Potter. Una cosa era compartir la torre, pero soñar que la abrazas, la besas, la haces tuya. Sueños húmedos. Eso eran, simples sueños húmedos de un adolescente, pero qué sueños, se despertaba a mitad de la noche a cambiar sus sabanas, era hasta vergonzoso limpiar su propio semen de su piyama, que clase de adolescente hormonal era. Ninguno. Qué vergüenza.

Si bien habían hecho las paces a principio del año, cuando se les obligó prácticamente a vivir juntos en esa torre, que por más grande que pareciera sentía que cada vez se hacía más pequeña. Habían aclarado varios puntos, no se hicieron amigos, pero si tenían un trato cordial, a veces hasta disfrutaban de la compañía del otro, por más raro que sonase, compartían las notas de las clases de ambos, un par de veces hasta comieron juntos, no intercambian grandes diálogos, pero era una relación buena, saludar, despedirse.

Estaba al tanto de vida "amorosa" de la castaña, si es que se le podía denominar así, había visto unos cuantos afortunados entrar a esa habitación. Jamás los veía salir por la mañana, probablemente ella los despechaba durante la noche, ninguno dormía con ella. Ella tampoco daba comentario alguno por las muchas chicas que vio desfilar por la Torre que compartían juntos, según el mismo, veía esas chicas como un pasatiempo, para bajarse la calentura, para matar el tiempo muerto, pero al igual que ella, no se permitía dormir con ninguna. Las mañanas eran de ambos, saludos, algún comentario de un examen, alguna broma, a veces hasta compartían desayuno. Era algo tranquilo. Hasta que sucedió.

 _Flash Back_

Una mañana salió de su habitación y lo vio, saliendo de la habitación de la castaña, arreglando su corbata y con el cabello mojado. Theodore Nott.

\- Nott? – pronunció al verlo –

\- Oh, Hola Draco – saludo sin ninguna timidez el ojiazul – Nos vemos en clases – le guiñó un ojo y se apresuró en salir de la torre

Y un minuto después apareció la castaña, con el cabello también mojado y suelto, el olor a vainilla y canela salía de ella.

\- Buenos días – saludo la castaña con una sonrisa – que tal dormiste? –preguntó de manera educada

\- Bien – contestó seco, la verdad no quería preguntar por lo que acababa de presenciar –

\- Bueno, voy a tomar desayuno, vamos? – Le preguntó la castaña tomando su bolso y poniéndolo en su hombro

\- Seguro – Contestó

Muchas veces caminaban juntos hasta el comedor, en verdad era algo normal, nadie hacia alarde en los pasillos de su trato cordial tampoco, el trayecto se le hizo eterno, escuchando a la castaña hablar del examen de Aritmancia que tendrían, el solo se limitó a contestar en monosílabos y sonidos. Entraron al comedor y cada uno se sentó en su mesa. Como siempre el acompañado de nadie más que Blaise, a veces estaba acompañado de Theo también, pero aun no llegaba. Y que no llegara por favor.

\- Te ves raro – comentó el moreno mientras comía como si no hubiese un mañana – como si hubieses visto un fantasma – comentó Blaise riendo de su propio chiste – entendiste Draco? Un fantasma – y lo palmoteo en la espalda – es gracioso porque vemos fantasmas todos los días – explicó

\- Entendí tu chiste – bebió un poco de té y dirigió su vista a la mesa de rojo y dorado, ahí se encontraba con una sonrisa radiante Hermione Granger hablando feliz con la comadreja mujer

\- Que tanto miras – preguntó sin ninguna delicadeza el moreno – Granger verdad, está cambiada – una sonrisa fugaz e imperceptible pasó por los labios de Blaise – Toda la noche escuché cotilleos sobre ella y Theodore – comentó divertido

\- Que cotilleos – preguntó sin pensar – no es que me interese saber -

\- Oh vamos – lo codeó el moreno – claro, no estuviste en la cena de anoche – comenzó a relatar – nuestro querido Theodore se sentó nada más y nada menos que en la mesa de los leones – no emitió palabra alguna – y no es por ser entrometido, pero no llegó a dormir anoche – rió divertido el italiano – _amore proibito –_ Y termino suspirando teatralmente – en fin, no quiero llegar tarde a clases y espero que tu tampoco – se levantó el moreno dejando al rubio solo con sus pensamientos.

Pero qué mierda …

 _Fin del Flash Back_

Y ahí se encontraba nuevamente, sábado, el día del famoso baile de invierno que él debía abrir con nadie más y nada menos que la protagonista de sus… "pesadillas". Había tratado de evitarla todo el día, por lo que prefirió estar en la biblioteca y leer casi todo este. Vio a sus amigas, la comadreja y lunática, entrar temprano, justo después del desayuno. Cosas de chicas. Ahora lo que quedaba era esperar que fuera la hora del ansiado baile. Ja.

Ansiado, si claro.

Entró directo a su habitación, ahí se bañó, vistió y salió, evitando por completo el contacto con la castaña o con alguna de sus amigas. Habían quedado de verse en la entrada del salón. Así que ahí la esperaría.

Faltaban unos minutos para comenzar, habían varios alumnos que entraban del salón, pudo ver a la comadreja mujer del brazo de Potter, este lo saludo con un movimiento de cabeza y ella le correspondió, también vio a Lunática Lovegood del brazo de Rolf Scamander, ese chico sí que era raro, tal para cual.

Entonces todos dirigieron su mirada a la escalera, ahí con una sonrisa verdaderamente bella se encontraba Hermione Granger, traía puesto un vestido azul que caía elegantemente acentuándose a cada una de sus curvas y mostrando una de sus doradas piernas, el vestido era strapless dando una vista a sus hombros desnudos, llevaba el cabello tomado de adelante y una cascada de bucles castaños caía por su espalda con unos adornos blancos que parecían pequeños copos de nieve. Su maquillaje era simple, sus ojos estaban un poco cargados y sus labios brillaban. Usaba unos tacos plateados. Esa mujer se veía …

… Hermosa – escucho la voz de Potter a su lado – se ve sensacional verdad – sonrió el niño que vivió a Draco –

\- Claro – contestó escuetamente el rubio debido a su nerviosismo

Solo pudo observar como la castaña saludaba a sus amigos con una sonrisa gigante, que aunque pareciera imposible la hacía ver más hermosa.

\- Te ves muy bien, Draco – Draco. Su nombre jamás se había escuchado tan bien en la boca de alguien más.

\- T-tu también – ¿tartamudeando?

La castaña sonrió y se tomó de su brazo - Vamos? –y esa sonrisa fue dedicada especialmente para él.

* * *

El baile había sido sensacional, en un principio no estaba segura de hacer esto, pues lo que menos quería era festejar. Pero lo hizo. Entró del brazo de Draco Malfoy al baile y había sido maravilloso, bailaron varias canciones juntos, nunca pensó que eso podía pasar, incluso se arriesgaba a decir que no hubo ninguna sonrisa presuntuosa de su parte durante la velada. Hace mucho que no disfrutaba tanto, bailo mucho, con diferentes parejas puesto parecía que todo el mundo quería bailar con ella. Harry, Ron, Theo, Blaise y otros más que no importaban en este momento. Estaba cansada, los pies le mataban, y aun faltaban un par de horas de baile, pero muchas parejas ya se habían retirado, algunas otras conversaban y reían.

Se despidió con un enorme abrazo de Harry y Ron, extrañaba tanto a sus amigos, Theo de forma amable la acompañó hasta su torre. Estaban bastante cercanos estos días, era un gran chico.

\- Te ves hermosa – le repitió como por decima vez el ojiazul durante la noche

\- Gracias – respondió con una sonrisa – otra vez

-No me canso de recalcar lo obvio – llegaron a la puerta – nos veremos mañana? – le preguntó tomando su mano y acercando sus dedos a los labios y depositando un beso

\- Claro – sonrió la castaña – después de dormir mil horas, nos veremos para la cena – rió divertida

-Si me necesitas, sabes dónde encontrarme – le guiñó un ojo Theodore y ella se adentró a su sala común

Su relación con Theodore durante esta semana había mejorado mucho, era excelente, eran amigos y tenían sexo a veces, a veces siempre, pero continuaban siendo amigos, eso era lo que quería durante el momento, y según parecía Theodore estaba de acuerdo.

Solo la luz que emitía el fuego de la chimenea estaba presente. Y ahí, sentado en uno de los sillones sin chaqueta, con su camisa abierta, ahora sin corbata, estaba Draco Malfoy, con un vaso de whiskey de fuego en su mano.

\- Pensé que ya estarías dormido – comentó la castaña acercándose donde estaba sentado el rubio y quitándose los zapatos

-Ya ves que no – contestó llevándose el vaso nuevamente a sus labios –

-Bueno, yo creo que voy a dormir – se estaba levantando –

\- No – se apresuró a decir el rubio –

\- No? – la castaña levantó una ceja

\- No … no quieres beber una copa conmigo? – dijo de forma precipitada el rubio

\- Sabes que no deberíamos beber, Draco – frunció ligeramente el seño – pero bueno – aceptó el trago – y por qué estamos brindando? – preguntó divertida la castaña antes de beber

\- El fin de la guerra

-Nuestro exitoso baile

-La amistad

\- Nuestra amistad – terminó la castaña y chocaron sus copas – por nosotros – y bebieron de su copa

-Granger … - comenzó nervioso –

\- Hermione – sonrió ella – llámame Hermione –

\- Hermione … - hizo un pausa – estás saliendo con Nott?

\- Yo? – preguntó la castaña y dejó su copa en la mesa – por qué lo preguntas?

\- Bueno … durmió aquí el otro día

\- Y? Yo no te digo nada por las plásticas que entran acá

\- Plásticas? Eso no importa –hizo una pequeña pausa-Me refiero a que durmió acá, bueno, yo … t-tu …-

\- Estas tartamudeando Draco Malfoy – observó con una sonrisa en los labios poniendo sus manos en su cadera – no estarás celoso verdad?

\- Ja – dejó su vaso en la mesa y se acercó a la castaña – tú crees que YO podrías estar celoso de Nott. –

\- No lo sé, pero así lo parece – se cruzó de brazos –

\- Mantén tu boca cerrada – siseo observándola a los ojos –

-Oblígame – le contestó altanera – estás celoso de Theo, como no lo admites simplemente y …

Pero su boca fue callada por los labios del rubio. Las manos de este estaban en sus hombros y la castaña sin pensarlo mucho le respondió el beso. Un pequeño gemido salió de la boca de Hermione cuando sintió la lengua de Draco lamer sus labios y descender con sus manos desde sus hombros hasta su cintura, donde la acercó más a él.

Era un beso demandante, había abierto su boca para que sus lenguas pudieran sentirse, ella subió sus brazos al cuello del rubio y lo besó con un más ahínco, era un beso apasionado, sensual, a ratos disminuían la velocidad y uno mordía el labio del otro. Era como si sus bocas se conocieran de todo la vida. Con mucho cuidado la castaña comenzó a bajar sus manos tocando el pecho del rubio desabrochando uno a uno los botones que quedaban cerrados. Draco por otro lado aprovechó de bajar sus manos y tocar trasero de la castaña y apretarlo , un gemido suave salió de la boca de Hermione justo al momento en que había comenzado a besar el pecho de Draco, deslizando su camisa por los brazos y acariciándolo en el proceso. Él le respondió subiendo sus manos y acercándolas al cierre del vestido. Comenzó a deslizarlo lentamente, mientras besaba el cuello de la castaña y toda la piel que se iba mostrando.

Y ahí frente del estaba la mujer más hermosa que creía haber visto, enfundada en ropa interior negra con encajes, sus labios hinchados ligeramente por sus besos, y con un movimiento soltó su cabello dejando sus rizos caer, se veía como una leona. Una leona que el domesticaría esa noche.

Se volvieron a besar sin pronunciar palabras mientras la castaña deslizaba sus manos por el bien formado abdomen del rubio, deteniéndose en su cinturón y mirándolo a los ojos mientras mordía ligeramente su labio inferior.

\- No es justo – susurró ella – aun tienes mucha ropa puesta – volvió a lamer el pecho del rubio y este contestó con un leve gruñido cuando sintió la mano de la castaña deslizarse por encima de su pantalón, palpando su erección, que para este momento ya llegaba a ser dolorosa. – auch, eso te debe doler – Parecía que había olvidado cómo hablar – yo te ayudo

Y sin dejar de besarlo lo empujó a sentarse en uno de los sillones. Coquetamente lo volvió a besar y deslizó su lengua desde el cuello del rubio hasta sus pantalones, donde los quitó lentamente, observándolo a los ojos. Cuando ya lo tenía en ropa interior volvió a pasar su lengua por encima de su erección, era enorme, y tenía tantas ganas de probarlo.

Los ojos del rubio estaban cansados, eran demasiadas las sensaciones que estaba sintiendo en el momento y estas incrementaron cuando la castaña quitó sus calzoncillos nada más que con su boca. Esta mujer lo iba a matar.

La castaña estaba asombrada, de verdad era más grande de lo que parecía al tacto, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos tomó el miembro del rubio con una mano y lamió la punta, este respondió con un suave gruñido. Volvió a lamer la punta y ahora comenzó a lamer toda su extensión, mientras que con la otra mano tocaba sus testículos. Sin querer demorarse más succionó la punta y comenzó lentamente a introducirlo en su boca, lamiendo, succionando, y cada vez más adentro, a ratos levantaba la vista para poder observar al rubio, este se limitaba a murmurar maldiciones, - Maldición Granger … esa boquita que tienes … mierda … no pares … maldición - . En especial cuando sintió toda su extensión en la garganta de la castaña, nunca nadie le había hecho algo así. Los movimientos de la castaña se hicieron cada vez más fuertes y él se sentía ir en cualquier momento.

\- Hazlo … - murmuró la castaña observándolo a los ojos – te quiero probar –y eso faltó para que se dejara ir, derramando el semen en la boca de la castaña mientras ella seguía succionando con la boca, era una sensación exquisita y aunque no lo creía posible el placer incrementó cuando vio que la castaña se tragaba su semilla. – delicioso – y lamió los restos de su labio.

Con un fuerte gruñido la tomó de la cadera y la sentó en el lugar donde estaba el, volvió a besarla ahora con más ganas sintiendo su propio sabor en los labios de la castaña, acariciando sus hombros, sus pechos, dirigió su boca a los pechos de la castaña y con cuidado desabrochó el sostén de esta, ahí se encontró a esos dos montes perfectos, suaves, cremosos a la vista, y cuando los puso en su boca se dio cuenta que también eran deliciosos, trataba de hacerlo suave, controlarse, bajando una de sus manos y tocando su ropa interior que estaba mojadisima, y todo gracias a el

Un sonoro gemido salió de la boca de la castaña cuando la acarició- .… Dra-Draco – su nombre, su maldito nombre sonaba erotisimo pronunciado por ella, y eso bastó para que perdiera la delicadeza, y comenzara a tocarla más rápido, y ella comenzaba a respirar de forma más agitada, y sin pensarlo arrancó su ropa interior con sus dientes, ella le respondió abriendo un poco más sus piernas, dándole una vista perfecta del sexo de la bruja. Y sin evitar saborearse antes de probarla, la miró a los ojos.

\- Quiero que grites mi nombre, leona – Y sin más comenzó dando leves lamidas, sintiendo ya lo húmeda que estaba, su sabor era exquisito no había duda de eso –

\- Tendrás que ganártelo, hurón – y eso bastó para tomárselo como algo personal, comenzó a mover su lengua con más necesidad, acariciando levemente el clítoris de la castaña, solo con la punta de la lengua, ella saltaba con unos leves espasmos, para luego comenzar más rápido mientras deslizaba un dedo en el interior de la castaña , esta le respondió con gemidos cada vez más fuertes y levantando ligeramente las caderas, los movimientos de su lengua eran cada vez más rápidos y ahora eran dos dedos los que estaban en el interior de la castaña, entrando y saliendo. – si … justo ahí … mierda – eran las únicas palabras que salían de la boca de Hermione.

\- Vamos leona – murmuró con los ojos hirviendo en deseo – mi nombre … dilo

\- Dra… - pero no podía hablar el placer era inmenso y cuando sintió que su liberación se acercaba el comenzó más rápido con su lengua - Draco! – y un orgasmo azotó su cuerpo mientras el rubio continuaba lamiendo el hinchado clítoris de la castaña. Había sido exquisito –

Draco se levantó y besó con hambre los labios de la castaña

\- Te dije que gritarías mi nombre – y besó levemente su nariz acomodándose entre las largas y bronceadas piernas de la castaña.

El roce era exquisito, lo sintieron sin siquiera estar uno en el cuerpo de otro, solo con la punta adentro, y mirándola directo a los ojos, entró toda su anatomía en el interior de la castaña. Un fuerte gemido salió de la boca de la castaña cuando lo sintió por completo adentro.

\- Mierda … - comenzó el vaivén lentamente – estás tan … apretada – y por unos momentos solo se escuchaba sus acompasadas respiraciones y el erótico sonido que producían sus cuerpos.

\- Ahora – comenzó a pronunciar la castaña mientras mordía su labio – tu gritarás mi nombre y justo después de morder el hombro del rubio intercambiaron lugares –

Se sentó arriba del rubio, poniendo entre sus piernas su erección. El rubio comenzó a acariciar su abdomen, sus senos, bajando a sus caderas, su trasero en donde le dio una nalgada. Y esto bastó para que se sentará en el y un enorme gemido saliera de la boca de Draco, este no tardó en comenzar a acentuar los movimientos de Hermione con una de sus manos y con la otra acariciar el clítoris de la castaña, mientras ella mordía su cuello, realizando movimientos de arriba abajo, atrás y adelante y circulares. Se sentía exquisito cabalgar a Malfoy

\- Te gusta verdad – pronunció el rubio mientras acariciaba con más fuerza el clítoris de Hermione – te encanta mi pene, no es cierto – una nalgada – lo veo en tu cara, te encanta – otra nalgada

La castaña no estaba segura por qué gemía tanto, por el placer que estaba sintiendo su cuerpo en este momento o por las sucias palabras que murmuraba el rubio.

\- Dilo – la tomó fuertemente de las caderas y comenzó a hacerlo más rápido y más fuerte – di que te gusta

\- M-me me encanta – la castaña mordía su labio y con una mano tocaba uno de sus senos –

\- Qué es lo que te gusta – lamió su dedo y continuó tocando el hinchado clítoris – respóndeme o no te dejaré ir

\- Ah … dios mío – pronunció la castaña- mierda … tu pene, me encanta sentir tu pene – contestó Hermione con las mejillas rojas y la respiración entrecortada. Y de las embestidas de Draco se hicieron más fuertes y con una estocada más la castaña se vino en un orgasmo más fuerte que el anterior, pero el rubio no terminó de moverse continuó con lo mismo - Mi turno – pronunció sobre los labios del rubio antes de comenzar a moverse ella, lentamente y de forma circular, mientras mordía el cuello del rubio dejando leves marcas –

\- Ah … mierda – murmuraba el rubio –

\- Dilo, di mi nombre – la castaña se sentía poderosa, tenerlo bajo de ella murmurando maldiciones – dilo

\- No aun – y de un movimiento la levantó y la puso en cuatro acariciando su espalda y su trasero – … mierda …

\- Más fuerte –pronunció la castaña mordiendo su labio –

Y con esas palabras el rubio la tomó por el cabello y comenzó a penetrarla cada vez más fuerte, dándole nalgadas cada cierto rato, los ahora gritos de la castaña eran cada vez más fuertes y los gruñidos del rubio cada vez más audibles. La tomó más fuerte de la cadera – Her … Hermione - de una última estocada acabó en su interior.

* * *

Y ahí, estirados frente al fuego se encontraban un rubio y una castaña, riendo, contando pequeñas historias de su vida, conociéndose

\- Amigos? – le preguntó con una sonrisa la castaña

\- Amigos- le contestó el rubio con una sonrisa igual de grande.

Y aun tenían todo el domingo para ellos dos.

...

Hasta aquí. ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Debería hacer otra parte? ¿Qué tal un trío? eso sería interesante jajaja

Déjenme un review con sus comentarios, sugerencias, ideas y si es que quieren una tercera y última parte.

Saludos.


	3. Chapter 3

ultimo capitulo u_u espero que disfruten leyendo tanto como disfrute escribirlo. jiji 3

.

El tiempo había pasado lento, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya era abril y los E.X.T.A.S.I.S estaban a la vuelta de la esquina. En verdad se había tomado los exámenes con calma, si calma se le llama a estudiar hasta quedarse dormida cada día. Aun no estaba segura lo que quería hacer con su vida, era la verdad. Pero por ahora, solo se concentraría en sacar Extraordinario en todas las asignaturas.

Le gustaba mantenerse ocupada, y el estudiar era algo que la mantenía así, puesto en su opinión, mientras más tiempo su cabeza estaba pensando en exámenes, materia y libros, menos tiempo pensaba en hombres, sentimientos y amor. Pues sí, muy a su pesar había momentos en que se quedaba pensando en lo que no debía, pues para ella el amor estaba prohibido, no por ser amargada o algo así, no, el amor para ella pasaba a segundo plano, lo principal para ella era terminar este año, sobrevivirlo y sacar las mejores calificaciones que pudiese en sus exámenes, nada más. No era que se negaba a enamorarse algún día, solo era que ese día no estaba en el futuro próximo.

He ahí la razón por lo que se había alejado un poco de Nott y Malfoy, ambos eran sensacionales, la hacían sentir viva y eso le encetaba, pero siempre parecía que querían ir más allá que un simple acostón. Y eso a ella lo tenía en el limbo. Ambos eran sus amigos, eso lo tenía claro, y se lo había dejado claro a ambos, engañándolos no estaba. Imposible. Un par de veces habían ido los tres juntos a Hogsmade, y la pasaban muy bien, ninguno trataba de sobrepasarse más que un par de indirectas que solo las entendía ella. Estaba segura que uno sabía que se acostaba con el otro, y viceversa, pero la verdad eso poco le importaba. Nunca prometió fidelidad.

Desde año nuevo todo había cambiado, se sentía más segura cuando estaba con ellos, no podía decir que su amistad con ellos era como estar con Harry y Ron, imposible, ella jamás se acostó con sus amigos, esta relación era diferente. A veces pensaba el por qué había dejado de estar con más chicos que no fueran ellos, y se desvelaba pensando eso, y eso estaba más que mal, estaba horrible.

A pesar de todo eran buenos chicos, mucho más allá del sexo, un buen sexo lo puede hacer cualquiera, de eso no hay duda, pero una conversación de esas que te hacen olvidar el tiempo que no quieres dejar de hablar y escuchar a tu compañero, esas conversaciones son las que no todos pueden hacer, y eso lo podía hacer tanto con Nott como Malfoy.

No obstante estos días se había alejado de ambos ¿Por qué? Por una conversación que había ocurrido con Ginny.

 _Flash Back_

\- Hermione … - la voz de Ginny apareció de pronto en el silencio de la biblioteca, incluso la hizo pegar un pequeño saltito que no pasó desapercibido por la pelirroja – perdón –

\- No te preocupes – sonrió – estaba demasiado concentrada

\- Si y de verdad lo siento por molestarte aquí – comenzó a morderse las uñas mientras se sentaba –

\- Basta – le golpeó ligeramente la mano – te he dicho mil veces que no hagas eso

\- Lo lamento – se volvió a disculpar –

La castaña enarcó una ceja – no te veía mordiendo tus uñas hace meses – observó detenidamente – y tres disculpas en menos de un minuto … algo definitivamente no anda bien –

\- N-no – bajó la mirada – tengo un problema –

\- Puedes hablar conmigo si así lo necesitas – le tomó la mano –

\- Lo sé – suspiró – por eso estoy aquí, eres mi mejor amiga – puso su otra mano encima de la de la castaña – alguna vez … - se mordió el labio

\- Alguna vez …? – la instó a continuar

\- Alguna vez te han gustado dos chicos? – la pregunta la tomó por sorpresa, acaso Ginny le estaba preguntando algo indirectamente.

\- Bueno … yo – dudó

\- Es una estupidez – golpeó su cabeza contra la mesa – soy una estúpida

\- No, no, no, claro que no – acarició su cabello – no lo eres, puede suceder

\- Tú crees? – levantó la vista, sus ojos estaban humedecidos – porque … me gusta mucho un chico de aquí … mucho- se mordió el labio – pero no he dejado de querer a Harry, todo se siente igual con el

\- Se quedó pensando, acaso algo así le sucedía a ella – es algo complicado –

\- No me lo digas – volvió a poner su cabeza entre sus manos – no sé que voy a hacer

\- Nada – se apresuró a decirle – no harás nada – la pelirroja levantó la vista – eres joven, solo vive, no eres novia de ninguno de los dos verdad? – Ginny asintió – solo disfruta, la vida es una sola y hay que vivirla –

\- Si … - se quedó callada un minuto – tienes razón – sonrió – eres la mejor amiga – y la abrazó

 _Fin del flash back_

Esa conversación con Ginny la había dejado pensando, era posible querer a dos personas? Quizás sí. No estaba segura de ello tampoco, tener la sensación de que te gustan dos personas?, de eso estaba más que segura que era posible. Y ahora, muy a su pesar, sentía que lo vivía en carne propia. Mierda.

* * *

Nunca se consideró una persona interesante. Toda su vida en Hogwarts y las pocas chicas que se acercaban a él era nada más que por su dinero. Así de simple, y todas ellas, compañeras de casa. En verdad, estaba seguro que pasaba desapercibido para el resto del mundo, y no es que le importara mucho, oh no, solía pasar sus tardes completas en la biblioteca, un buen libro era su perfecta compañía. Las chicas siempre estuvieron en un segundo plano para él.

Claro, fue así hasta que en tercer año descubrió a Hermione Granger, muchas veces la había visto en la biblioteca, pero cuando supo que había golpeado a Draco Malfoy no pudo evitar comenzar a mirarla más. Notarla Más. Estaba seguro que fue el primero en notarla, claro, después del baile de navidad en cuarto año, todo el mundo había comenzado a notar que era _bonita._

Durante su quinto año fueron menos las veces que solía verla, y cuando lo hacía, no dudaba en sentarse en una posición estratégica para verla bien, intercambiaron palabras varias veces durante ese año. Y durante sexto año se acercaron más, comenzaron a sentarse juntos y realizar pequeñas charlas, al principio sobre las asignatura y luego sobre ellos mismos. No fue mucho la verdad, se avecinaba algo terrible, y él lo sabía y su padre también. No asistió el siguiente año a Hogwarts, su padre, apenas comenzó todo, le dije que se fuera, y él lo hizo, se fue a con su única tía, hermana de su madre a Francia. Ahí estuvo hasta que acabó todo, el quería quedarse, pero su padre se lo prohibió. Lo quería, a pesar de todo.

Cuando volvió al año después se encontró con la castaña nuevamente, estaba diferente, física y mentalmente, no conoció mucho a la Hermione de antes, pero está si le gustaba. Estudiaron juntos desde el principio, se dieron cuenta que tenían mucho en común, y la atracción física era palpable, hasta que sucedió. Sucedió en una ronda de prefectos. Una ronda que acabó en la sala de menesteres. Como cada una de sus rondas juntos. Y sin notarlo, la castaña terminó en su corazón. Le gustaba? Obviamente, se lo había dicho a ella mil veces, la quería? Pues si, como no quererla, si era la primera chica con la que compartía tanto, más que un simple acostón, como lo hizo con otras chicas, la amaba? He ahí el problema, el dilema, no lo sabía, pero muy a su pesar lo estaba sospechando, pero como puedes amar a alguien que sabe que se acuesta con alguien más? Es posible? Se lo había planteado muchas veces, y es que era algo inevitable, podría compartirla? No. Definitivamente no podría. No quería hacerla elegir entre él y Draco. Quizás estaba asustado por no ser el elegido, pero la verdad no quería ponerla a ella a dudar. La quería demasiado. Pero la castaña tenía que ser suya. Puta vida.

* * *

Solía pensar que el amor no era para él. Y la verdad aun existían lapsos en donde lo dudaba. Acaso alguien como él se merecía amar y ser amado? Estaba seguro que no. Y si no, por qué mierda la vida se había encargado de hacerlo sentir así. Pero es que si esto que sentía no era amor, no tenía idea lo que podía ser. Quien iba a pensar que él se iba a sentir así algún día. Y nada más que por Hermione Granger, la chica la cual fue su enemiga jurada durante tantos años, a la que le hizo la vida imposible tanto tiempo.

Todo comenzó esa noche en navidad, al menos su relación física, pues antes ya habían comenzado a llevarse bien. Pero cuando vio que la chica mantenía una relación con su compañero y _amigo_ Theodore Nott todo estalló, por qué Nott y no el, durante muchos años luchó por un poco de atención de parte de la castaña, quizás no era la forma en la que debía buscar la atención de una mujer, pero era un niño. Cuando comenzaron a vivir en la misma torre cambió, comenzó a tratarla bien.

Hasta que sucedió el día del baile, había estado con muchas chicas pero ninguna lo había hecho sentir como ella. Había algo más que el simple hecho de estar entre sus piernas, estar con ella era agradable, hablar con ella era agradable, no todas las chicas son capaces de rebatir tu opinión, la mayoría solo le sonreía y asentían, pero esta mujer no, defendía en lo que creía con dientes y garras. Todo una leona.

Ya antes había pensado en cazar a la leona, hacerla caer y tenerla en su cama una noche o dos, pero ella parecía tan ajena a todo lo que él decía o insinuaba, por lo cual abandonó todo intentó, hasta que sus deseos revivieron en diciembre, y cuando la tuvo estaba seguro que al fin había podido cazar a la escurridiza leona. Al fin. Pero ahora, meses después se daba cuenta de la cruel realidad, donde él había sido el cazado.

Ella era algo especial, una en un millón se atrevería a decir. Que podía ofrecerle él? Una fortuna? La chica era heroína de guerra, su cuenta en Gringrotts probablemente llegaría a estar pronto rebalsaba en galeones. Un futuro prominente? Estaba seguro que cuando saliera del colegio tendría cada puerta que ella quisiera abierta. Ser feliz? … de verdad él podía ofrecer eso? Ni siquiera él estaba conforme con su vida, ni siquiera él estaba seguro de que era feliz, como podía ofrecerle felicidad a alguien más, aunque si se dedicaba a analizar su vida, ahora, estos meses era cuanto más se sentía _feliz._

Pero había algo, alguien. Su amigo. Claro, era cierto, técnicamente el Nott había llegado antes, debería haber alejado de ahí a la primera, pero no, no le importó, el también quería una probada de la castaña, el problema fue que esa probado lo dejó sediento, de más y más. Hermione debía ser suya. Pero cómo? No podía, ella nunca había demostrado estar interesada en el de manera amorosa, así como si quisiera ser su novia. Como decirle, como pedirle, como suplicarle, que sea solo de él. Parecía sencillamente imposible.

* * *

Le gustaba estudiar.

Era simple, quizás por pensamientos como ese era que la gente consideraba que era una sabelotodo o una comelibros. Y tenían razón.

Aprender conocimientos nuevos era algo que la hacía sentir feliz, si bien el estudio ya no era lo que significa antes, le seguía agradando bastante.

Consideraba que el estudiar era algo que se hacía diferente para todos, en su caso no le agradaba estudiar en grupos, para nada, había veces que estudiaba en pareja, eso funcionaba sensacional, compartir conocimientos y opiniones, aprender del otro y corregir sus errores.

Y ahí la situación en la que se encontraba ahora. Usando de excusa sus estudios había logrado evadir tanto de Draco como de Theodore, pero ahora esto era casi imposible ambos le habían pedido estudiar con ellos. Ambos. Tenía tres opciones, uno, estudiar con cada uno por separado y tener que encontrarse con un momento a solas y así dejar que sus sentimientos salieran a flote si es que existían claro, dos, negarse a ambos estudios y alegar alguna excusa, esta opción era complicada dado que si lo analizaba bien, de verdad que ambos tenían excelentes notas por lo cual serían excelentes compañeros de estudio y ultima y final, estudiar con ambos, al mismo tiempo, no era muy de estudiar en grupo pero si lo hacía evitaría que alguno de los dos quisiera hacer algo, o decir algo. Lamentablemente era la mejor opción. Y así lo hizo.

Ahora se encontraba frente la puerta de la sala de menesteres, ahí según ellos, podrían estudiar mejor. – tragó saliva y apretó fuertemente su bolso – hace meses que no se sentía así, tan nerviosa, tan … humana. Pero no. Ella era Hermione Granger, no se dejaría amedrentar por un par de serpientes venenosas.

Con paso decidido entro a la habitación y para su sorpresa esta era un lugar iluminado, con una mesa en medio, tres sillas que se veían cómodas, unos sillones y un estante con libros. Todo bien. Perfecto

Y ahí se encontraban Draco Malfoy y Theodore Nott, ambos parecían estar hablando algo serio. Y al entrar ella relajaron un poco su expresión y se asintieron levemente.

Sentía los ojos de ambos recorrerla, hacía calor, así que había optado por un jeans, una blusa de manga larga pero delgada de color blanco, su cabello lo llevaba todo atado en un moño despeinado. Afortunadamente la temperatura de la sala era agradable.

\- Será mejor que comencemos – dijo evitando la mirada de ambos

\- Buenos días para ti también – Theodore le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de que pudiera siquiera protestar este se había sentado a su lado-

\- Buenos días – Draco se sentó a su lado también -

\- Bien – movió ligeramente el cuello – será mejor que comencemos

La sesión de estudio de verdad estaba dando frutos, muy a su pesar, ambos eran excelentes compañeros de estudio.

\- Será mejor que tomemos un break – Theodore puso su mano en su muslo y lo acarició ligeramente –

\- Tenemos unas galletas y té para ti – Draco llamó su atención acariciando ligeramente su mano –

\- Ge-genial – tartamudeando? Que sucedía con ella? Y antes de hacerse más notoria se levantó y se sentó en los cómodos sillones y se sirvió una taza de té –

Y muy a su pesar cada uno se sentó a un lado de ella

\- Has estado muy distante estos días – rompió el silencio el rubio –

\- Yo …

\- Es verdad, ambos lo notamos – lo apoyó Nott

\- Los estudios me tienen ocupada – mordió su labio inferior ligeramente-

-Pues lo sabes todo bastante bien, acabamos de notarlo – y sintió la mano de Theodore acariciar ligeramente su espalda –

\- Deberías tomarte un descanso – interrumpió el rubio arreglando un mechón de su cabello atrás de su oreja-

\- Si – ninguna otra palabra salió de boca y antes de sentirse más incomoda tomó otro sorbo de su té – creo que es tarde ya – se levantó rápido pero la mano de Draco hizo que se volviera sentar –

\- No te vayas aún – Se sintió nerviosa cuando sintió la mano de Draco esta vez acariciar su espalda baja – queda mucho por delante – y sonrió de forma ladeada, y por un momento se perdió en los ojos grises del, y despabilo cuando vio que este se acercaba a su oído y mordía su lóbulo ligeramente –

\- Draco – se sobresalto y trató de apartarse –

\- Tranquila, gatita – y ahora besó su cuello sintiéndose cada vez más acalorada y avergonzada al saber que no estaban solos

\- Draco y yo estuvimos hablando – la voz de Theodore se hizo presente mientras el rubio seguía mordiendo, besando y lamiendo el cuello de la castaña – Has estado tan alejada de nosotros estos días – la voz de Theodore se sentía como terciopelo para sus oídos- Que de verdad no aguantamos las ganas de tenerte – Y eso fue lo último que escuchó.

De verdad estaba pasando? Draco y Theo la estaban seduciendo? Al mismo tiempo? Debía salir de ahí corriendo lo más pronto posible sino… - Y antes de darse cuenta los labios del ojiazul estaban sobre los suyos.

Sin más comenzó a responderle el beso, dejó todo pensamiento lógico atrás y le correspondió con la misma intensidad, sus lenguas comenzaron una batalla que ninguna quería perder, nunca se había sentido así, y el sentir a Draco dando besos por su cuello y hombro solo la hacía sentirse más extasiada.

De pronto sintió como una mano la giraba suavemente hacia la otra dirección, en donde se encontraba el rubio que no tardó en devorar sus labios de manera ansiosa mordiendo ligeramente su labio y tocando su lengua con la propia de una manera sensual.

Su mente no daba crédito de lo que estaba sucediendo, solo su cuerpo estaba al mando, y este solo respondía, de pronto sintió como las manos de Theodore comenzaron a recorrer su cuerpo, tocando su pecho sus piernas, incluso se acercó a morder su hombro que se encontraba expuesto.

Volvió a besar al pelinegro pero esta vez se sintió más atrevida y tocó la erección de este, una sonrisa de triunfo imperceptible apareció en los labios del ojiazul, sin darse cuenta el rubio emitió un leve gruñido directo de su garganta. La castaña lo interpretó en un momento y comenzó a acariciar de igual manera por encima de la ropa a Draco.

En otro movimiento ahora más brusco, el rubio la toma del pelo y la levanta junto con él y vuelve a besar. Ambos de pie. Theodore se incorpora de igual manera posicionándose atrás de la castaña y acercándose lo más posible para que esta sintiera su excitación atraves de sus pantalones. Con mucho cuidado comenzó a acariciar la cintura y cadera acercándose lentamente a la entrepierna de la castaña.

Un gemido emergió de la boca de la castaña, y aprovechó de tomar aire, estando en medio de los dos, Draco, que estaba frente a ella aprovechó de volver a besar su cuello, y con sus manos acariciar por encima de su blusa. – otro gemido – Con cuidado Theodore comenzó a subir su blusa hasta quitarla, quedando en bracier, rápidamente sintió como Draco comenzaba a besar sus senos por encima de su ropa interior, sintió al pelinegro despegarse de ella para poder quitarse la camisa que llevaba. Y de un movimiento la dio vuelta a su lado esta vez, apegándose a ella y sintiendo piel contra piel junta.

El rubio protestó en silencio y quitó su camisa también. Los labios del pelinegro acariciaban los senos de la castaña y esta cada vez suspiraba más. Sintió al rubio apoyarse tras de ella y refregó descaradamente su erección entre sus muslos – la castaña mordió su labio ante la expectación -. Con sumo cuidado el rubio comenzó a deslizar sus pantalones, dejándola en ropa interior por completo. Se levantó y comenzó a acariciar los senos de Hermione mientras esta besaba afanadamente los labios de esta. Y sin esperar más Draco quitó el sostén de la castaña, y antes de que pudiera protestar los labios de Theodore estaban sobre ella, besando, lamiendo y succionando sus pezones.

Comenzó a gemir más sonoramente y más aun cuando sintió los hábiles dedos de Draco aventurarse por su entrepierna. Estaba más que húmeda – abrió ligeramente sus piernas para darle más espacio al rubio – sintió un dedo acariciando su clítoris – quería desfallecer en el momento –

Sintió como Draco la tomaba de la mano y la hacía estirarse en el sillón. Estaba completamente sonrojada y respiraba de forma agitada , y más cuando vio al rubio acomodarse entre sus piernas y quitarle la ropa interior con los dientes. No pudo articular palabra alguna pues pronto sintió su boca siendo devorada por Theodore, al mismo tiempo que este tocaba sus senos.

Draco comenzó a besar su entrepierna, estaba completamente húmeda, y con mucha paciencia pasó su lengua por toda esta, con la ayuda de su mano se hizo paso para tocar de lleno el clítoris de la castaña

Hermione emitió un sonoro gemido, soltando a Theodore, este comenzó nuevamente a besarle sus pechos, succionando y dando ligeras mordidas. El rubio comenzó a subir la velocidad, y ahora la penetraba con un dedo y con su lengua acariciaba su clítoris que parecía no poder estar más hinchado. Entre sentir las caricias de Theo y la lengua de Draco, comenzó a tensarse. Sentía su orgasmo a la vuelta de la esquina, el rubio se dio cuenta y comenzó a mover su lengua más rápidamente y el pelinegro pellizco levemente sus senos. Y estalló. Había sido sensacional.

\- Y este solo es el primero – sintió la masculina voz de Theodore susurrar en su oído - Esto solo hizo que se sintiera más desinhibida, se levantó y tiró a Theo a su altura para besarlo apasionadamente, este la tomó desde la cadera y acarició su trasero, con una mano libre tomó a Draco desde el pantalón y lo acercó a ella, y mientras besaba a Theodore comenzó a desabrochar el pantalón del rubio e incitándolo a que este bajara su pantalón, volvió a dirigir su atención el pelinegro y comenzó a bajar su pantalón, agachándose y quitándolo ella misma, quedó agachada y con ambos hombres, uno a cada lado, al mismo tiempo acarició las erecciones y mordió su labio, pudo notar como Theodore tiraba su cabeza hacia atrás y Draco ahogaba un gemido. Y sin más quitó ambos calzoncillos. Y ahí, imponentes ambas, estaban las erecciones de sus dos amantes. Mojó con saliva sus dos manos y comenzó a estimularlos a ambos tomando cada erección con una mano.

Acercó su boca a la erección del rubio – este gimió sin ninguna atadura, al mismo momento en que un gruñido salió de la boca del ojiazul – comenzó a succionar y pasar su lengua más rápidamente, mientras que con su mano aun acariciaba al ojiazul de arriba hacia abajo, se giró para comenzar a realizar la misma acción pero con el pelinegro, este emitió un fuerte suspiro cuando sintió la boca tibia de la castaña acariciar su miembro y más fuerte aun cuando la vio que lo introducía todo en su boca. Se giró nuevamente para realizar lo mismo con el rubio, que ya parecía impaciente.

Y cuando terminó sintió como Theodore la acostaba nuevamente en el sillón y esta vez el besaba su intimidad, llenándola con su lengua la pierna del rubio llamando su atención y comenzó a succionar el miembro del rubio, mientras Theodore se ocupaba de ella. Vio como el pelinegro se ubicaba entre sus piernas, una mirada rápida de Theodore a Draco acompañada de una sonrisa ladeada de superioridad sucedió, la castaña no se dio cuenta de esto, pues estaba muy preocupada de introducir el miembro del rubio hasta su garganta – este gimió fuerte –

Lentamente, con su erección puesta entre los pliegues de la castaña, la acaricio, esta movió sus caderas pidiendo más, y de una estocada la penetro por completo, tuvo que soltar el agarre del rubio por la intromisión. El pelinegro comenzó a moverse más, entrando y saliendo de la castaña, enviando ligeras descargas por todo su cuerpo. El vaivén de las caderas de Theodore era exquisito. De pronto sintió como este abandonaba su entrepierna y era reemplazado por el rubio. Este también la penetro, poniendo sus piernas en sus hombros, haciendo que la castaña gritara de placer, ahora comenzó a succionar el miembro del ojiazul.

Sentía sus ojos arder, nunca había sentido tanto placer, Draco la miraba directo a los ojos y esto hacia que fuera cada vez más excitante, puesto que mientras la miraba, esta trataba de introducir el miembro de Theodore hasta su garganta.

Vio a Theodore sentarse en un sillón personal y la instó a acercarse a el movimiento un dedo, sintió a Draco salirse de su interior y un pequeño gemido en forma de protesta salió de su boca, pero rápidamente se sentó encima del pelinegro y comenzó a cabalgarlo, introduciendo lentamente su enorme erección en ella y rebotar con ayuda de las manos del ojiazul. Sintió al rubio ubicarse a su lado y comenzó a masturbarlo con una mano. De pronto sintió como Theodore se estiraba un poco más atrás dejando su trasero un poco más expuesto, sin dejar de penetrarla.

Sintió a Draco en su espalda – se tensó – sintió un dedo del rubio aventurarse por su ano, estaba húmedo, y con mucho cuidado entró un dedo y luego otro, la castaña continuo moviéndose encima de Theo mientras este besaba sus pezones.

El miembro del rubio se encontraba acariciando su entrada trasera, y de apoco comenzó a penetrarla – ahora ya gritaba completamente fuera de sí – y más aun cuando sintió a Draco completamente dentro de ella, ambos comenzaron a penetrarla, no podía creer que los tenía a los al mismo tiempo, se sentía completamente llena, sentía la respiración agitada de ambos. Draco besaba y mordía su espalda mientras que Theodore lamia sus senos. Era algo exquisito.

En un momento salieron de ella para cambiar de posición, ahora Draco estaba sentado y ella lo cabalgaba mientras Theodore su ubicó en su parte posterior, comenzaron más rápido, sentía su orgasmo venir, besó a Draco apasionadamente, mientras que cuando lo soltó giró un poco su cabeza y besó a Theo. Y sin más tuvo el mejor orgasmo de su vida. Se tensó y sintió como ambos chicos acababan también en su interior.

* * *

\- Wow – pronunció la castaña después que llevaban un rato en silencio –

\- Fue … esplendido – le susurró el ojiazul a la castaña desde uno de los lados y besó su hombro

\- Tu eres esplendida – desde el otro lado Draco besó su mejilla

\- Ustedes – Hermione suspiró

No habían más palabras por el momento que decir, nunca había pensando en realizar algo como lo que acababa de suceder en la sala de menesteres, no estaba segura de muchas cosas en ese momento, no sabía si esto se volvería a repetir pero disfrutaría hasta el último de esto, del sexo, disfrutaría tanto de Draco Malfoy como de Theodore Nott, no pensaría en amor, en otro momento, por ahora solo disfrutaría de la nueva sensación que le habían brindado ambos hombres, esa sensación que la hacía sentir libre una vez más.

 _Fin._

 _._

 _._ Espero les haya gustado . Mil besos :*


	4. Actualización

Hola :)

Solo quería avisar que ya está el primer capitulo de la continuación de este fic.

Espero pasen, lean, les guste y dejen un comentario.

Besos.


End file.
